Harry Potter and the Halliwells at Hogwarts
by annoyingbabyduck
Summary: Chris Halliwell isn't too happy when his father and aunt make him and five other of his family members travel to Hogwarts for his sixth year during the Triwizard tournament. Dumbledore forces them into being tutored to learn 'their way' of magic, and its' done by none other than Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Will they be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chris' POV

I looked over on my older brother's bed, there sat my little sister Tori. As I knew Wyatt was at his private lessons for his powers, but I was quite surprised to see the fourteen year old girl studying. So I hung over her, looking at the book, _The Study of the Mythological Beings._

"Do you have to look over my shoulder?" She asked.

"You're in our room Victoria." I laughed, reminding her.

"Don't call me Victoria." Tori shouted at me.

"Victoria Prudence Halliwell, Vic-" I was cut off mid sentence by the feeling of something really hard hitting the side of my head.

"Ow!" I yelped, bending to the floor picking up my sister's book that she had thrown at me.

"Chris! Tori!" A voice screamed from outside.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see our cousin David with a concerned look on his face. I looked at the younger boy by three years, questioningly.

"What's up Dave?" Tori asked, getting off the bed and moving towards the door.

"My mom wants all of us in her office. Wyatt, and the girls are already there." David says.

Then we walked down to Aunt Paige's office, David's mother, who was also the Head Mistress of Magic School. When I opened the door I noticed that my brother and the rest of our cousins were there. Mom and Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coops, and Uncle Henry were there as well, though Uncle Henry looked upset. He didn't like magic a whole lot, and was antsy about being involved with it.

"What's this about?" Tori asked, sitting down next to David.

"Well, Magic School has been honored to participate in the triwizard tournament." Paige says quickly.

"The what?" My cousin Prue, well Prudence but the few things she and Tori shared was their hate for their full names, except Tori might actually vanquish you if you use hers. Anyway, Prue and I are the same age.

"The Triwizard Tournament. It's designed to have unite magic." Dad says.

"So, what about it?" David's older sister Alyssa asked.

"Yeah." Alyssa's twin sister Rachel added.

"Well we have to be represented, so Paige is going to be sending some of you over to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Uncle Coop said.

"You mean those idiots that use those stupid sticks." Tori said standing up.

"They're called wands." Paige corrected.

"I'll tell you where they can stick those wands-" David began to say.

"Watch it you!" Paige shouted at her son.

"Wait." Prue's little sister Parker said.

"Yes dear?" Mom asked.

"Does this mean that Tori and the boys are going?" Parker asked, and I couldn't help but squirm.

Whenever something really important came up it usually fell to me, my sister, and my brother, you know with the whole half-whitelighter thing. It got old real fast, let me tell you.

"Well its' not just going to be them, some older students, and probably one of the twins and Prue." Paige says.

"I'm out." Rachel says and Alyssa agrees.

"Why does Prue get to go?" Prue and Parker's little sister Penny asked.

"Because Pen, you're only 12." Parker added.

"I'll go. But Parker should come with us." David said, standing up.

"Yeah, if we can't have all three power of threes, we should at least have two right?" Prue said.

"Look everybody calm down." Dad shouted and all of my cousins sat back down in their seats. My parents and my aunts and uncles made a bit of a huddle and talked over it quietly.

Then they turned around to look at us. Mom took in a breathe. "We've decided to agree with you. So the six of you go pack your bags, and hurry."

I looked at my siblings, like did we not get a say in whether or not we were going. Paige rubbed her forehead. "NOW!"

We ran out her office towards our bedrooms. Prue and Parker disappeared into their room, while David waved to me as he shut the door to the room he shared with a merely white lighter named Garrett. Tori headed towards our room, probably to retrieve her book.

As I was about to shut our door, our father pushed open the door. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. He and I had the closest relationship it was odd, when I was younger I though Wyatt was his favorite, but he seemed to love all three of us equally.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I nodded.

He stepped into our room, and Tori sat down in the lounge chair, and Wyatt waved letting him know that he was listening whilst he was roaming through his wardrobe.

"Look I know you three are probably upset." He began.

"Damn right." Wyatt muttered.

"Obviously." Tori rolled her eyes.

"A little bit." I responded.

"Okay, no need for the attitude." He said slightly agitated.

"Sorry." Tori said.

"Excuse my language." Wyatt added.

"Thank you." He said and I looked down to the floor.

"Look you know, your cousins, with the exception of a few, can be-" Dad was interrupted.

"Lazy." Tori filled in.

"Annoying." Wyatt added.

"Self-centered." Tori added.

"Cry-babies." Wyatt said.

"Need we go on?" Tori asked.

"Guys." I said, and they both looked up at our father, who was sat next to me on my bed, and then hung their heads down to the floor.

"Sorry." They chorused and Dad laughed.

"Your mother and I love you guys very much. And we don't mean to put all of these things on you, but you're looked up to, and maybe that's our fault, or maybe you guys are just really good at what you do." Dad said and I smiled at my feet.

"What we do? The Elders bidding. That's what we do. We're really good henchman, is that what you're saying?" Wyatt turned and he was staring at our father a way I didn't quite like.

"Wyatt, that's enough." Tori said and he sat back down and I prayed to the Elders for giving me such a confident little sister.

"Look, would you guys honestly appreciate me and your mother not sending you?" Dad asked a reasonable.

"I hear the castle is beautiful. They still are dunderheads but they have a nice castle." Tori said with a smile.

"So, you guys will be leaving the first of September. Me and Aunt Paige will be with you guys so you don't have anything to worry about." Dad said with a smile.

Dad brought us in for a hug. Then he walked Tori back to the room she shared with Penny and Wyatt and I started packing for the trip ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris' POV

The last of my sister's bags were orbed over to the school by some newbie white lighter. Me, and the other five, stood waiting for my father and Aunt Paige to get here. Wyatt had convinced Paige that we didn't need some newbie kids coming with us, so we didn't have that to worry about.

They came with Aunt Phoebe, my uncles, and Mom. I smiled and she gave Wyatt a hug first. Then when she hugged Tori, she placed a kiss on top of her head. Mother and Tori were weird, I think Mother was a little disappointed when none of her kids developed her brown eyes, but as Tori grew older she became a lot like mom, and I mean a lot.

"Chris, dear. Look out for your brother and sister will you?" Mother asked me.

"Of course." I said and placed a kiss on her cheek as she squeezed me.

I shook Uncle Henry's hand, and me and Uncle Coop bumped rings. His was his Cupid Ring, mine was one my Grandpa when I turned sixteen. I gave Aunt Phoebe a hug, and waited for Tori and Wyatt to do the same. It was late on the first of September, and I was nervous.

I usually don't get nervous, but apparently Tori was doing some reading on Hogwarts and they had this sorting ceremony thing, and Dad told me that some lady named McGonagall would sort us. I put on my best clothes, I had advised Dad against the Elder robe, and Aunt Paige was thankfully not in that dreadful Magic School robe.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked and we all responded in unison.

We had a hidden formation that we got into. It helped us fight better when working with demons, and it gave Penny and the twins a little more confidence, as they were a bit shy. We had to fix it a count for one less person than normal, and the fact that Dad and Paige were stronger than the twins.

Me, Wyatt, and Tori got into our usual V. But Wyatt, moved over to the left and I looked at him confused. "Wy, you always stand in the front."

"Yeah but my hair's not good today, I'm gonna stand in your spot." Wyatt said running his hand through his blonde locks.

I nodded and stood as the point. Moments later we were orbing to the large school. I had my eyes closed, and when I opened them I was standing in front of groups of students.

There were four very long tables in front of me and the students at each table had a different colored tie. I passed over the green-tied students who each seemed to have an ugly look across their faces with their snarls and sneers. The blue-tied students all seemed to have their heads tilted up slightly and an interested look on their faces.

I skipped over the other table quickly and noticed the yellow-tied students with a smile across each of their faces, which was previously a look of awe. I forced my eyes upon the red-tied students and that's when I saw her. She was next to a girl with ginger, and across from a boy with messy and greasy black hair and a ginger boy. She herself had caramel colored hair with honey colored brown eyes.

"Welcome, students of Magic School." An old man's voice said behind me. I turned around and he was a very elderly man, and then I heard a whisp and knew that was the sound of shimmering.

I looked across the hall and saw the form of a female by the doors. Then there was a a familiar face. Bianca. I looked back at Wyatt and he smirked, Tori just shook her head. Then there was about five more figures. There was Bianca's twin younger siblings, Darren and Andrea, and then her little brother Curtis. And of course her twin cousins, Gianna and Jasmin.

"And the Phoenix School of Witchcraft." The old man said.

I noticed Bianca staring at me. I shrugged and lifted my jacket a bit, something flared in her eyes. She made her way to me and I smirked, as her siblings and cousins followed her like dogs. I stepped forward a little bit reaching the ends of the two inside tables.

"Well, well, well. Mrs. Lynn aren't you looking fine today." I said scanning the Phoenix black leather outfit she wore. It showed off the seventeen year old's curves quite nicely if I do say so myself.

She leaned on her toes and whispered into my ear. "I picked it out just for you."

I smiled as she stepped away and I looked over as Darren greeted my little sister. We had quite the complicated relationship, the Lynn and the Halliwells, but I still didn't quite trust the first born boy.

"Mrs. Halliwell." Darren said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Darren." Tori spat taking her hand from him.

I heard someone clear their throat, and we turned to see an older looking lady in emerald green robes. She was standing tall, and I hadn't even noticed until now that the students of Hogwarts were watching us.

"If Mr. Halliwell, Mrs. Lynn and their school will follow me, we may get you sorted for the school year." She said and started walking out the door.

I looked back to my father and he shrugged and then everyone followed the old lady out of the hall. But I took one last look at the girl at the red-tie table before leaving.

Hermione's POV

I had been watching the boy since he had orbed into the Great Hall. I had done some reading on a creature like him and he was known as a whitelighter, they were like guardian angels. I had also done some reading on _her_, and she was known as a Phoenix witch, she wore very provocative clothing.

I watched him talk to _her_, they seemed to know each other intimately but in a different way. He seemed amused at her, and she seemed angry a little bit. I felt Ginny elbow me in the ribs.

"You're staring." She whispered.

"Sorry." I replied.

I watched as McGonagall clear her throat and a minute later they were walking out the Great Hall doors but I could have sworn that he looked at me before leaving.

"Ah, yes that lovely dynamic between Mr. Halliwell and Mrs. Lynn is quite intriguing isn't it? Young love." Dumbledore said shaking his head back and forth.

Soon the feast began and I waited for the boy to come back into the Great Hall. That's when I felt Ginny tug at my arm. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you think of mystery boy?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"He seems nice." I said honestly, and hot too. But of course I wouldn't say that in front of all these people anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris' POV

I walked out of the Old Coot's office more annoyed than ever. We were supposed to use these stupid wands and act like just any other average student. I looked down at the red and gold tie in my hand that apparently symbolized where I'd be sleeping.

Darren wore a green and silver tie, Prue and Bianca's cousins had a blue and brown tie. While Curtis, Parker, and Andrea bore a yellow and black tie. Why had the old bats decided to let me go first? Ugh. I sat bouncing my knee up and down waiting for my sister and brother, when David emerged flashing his red and gold tie.

"Gryffindor, like you." David smiled.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"Did you not pay attention at all, Halliwell?" Curtis said, his blonde hair flipping towards me as he turned.

"The color of our ties, symbolizes our houses, and those are based on personality." Gianna started at me.

"And your house also determines class schedule, friends, and your Head of House." Jasmin finished.

Just then Wyatt and Bianca emerged together and I noticed their shared glances, rolling my eyes. She was so not interested in him. I waited and saw my sister emerge afterwards. She too was wearing a red and gold tie and I felt a smile creep on my face.

"Yes, I've sent a prefect from each house for you." McGonagall I think her name was said.

We waited for several minutes, until four students reached us. There were two girls and two boys, all seemed to be able to talk to each other easily, each with a smile across their faces.

"Ah, yes fifth year prefects. You will show these students to their houses." McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." The boy with the yellow tie said smiling.

"From Hufflepuff, we have Mr. Cedric Diggory." McGonagall said.

"Pleasure to meet you. Shall we go?" Cedric said.

Parker nodded. "We shall."

"This is Mrs. Cho Chang. She's your prefect for Ravenclaw." McGonagall said.

"Follow me." Cho said, and the two prefects led them away from the rest of us.

"This is Mr. Terence Higgs, the Slytherin prefect." McGonagall said.

Terence led my brother, Bianca, and Darren off without a word. I turned to the last prefect standing there. She looked rather nice, and seemed well and all.

"This is Katie Bell, for Gryffindor." McGonagall said.

"Hi, I'm Tori." My sister greeted her warmly.

"David. This is Chris, he's grumpy." David joked, shaking the girls hand.

"I'm not grumpy." I said crossing my arms.

Katie led us up the moving staircases, yeah moving, to the common room they called it. She said something that I didn't quite catch to the portrait, and it opened revealing a beautiful red room.

It was beautiful. A lion hanging above the fireplace, gold hangings around the room. And you want to know what made it better? The brunette from the dining hall was sitting on the couch in the room with a book in her lap.

"Evening, Hermione." Katie addressed her, bringing us further into the room.

I bumped my foot into the table near the couch. "Curse the Elders."

"Christopher!" Tori exclaimed and David looked to me as did Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'm just going to head up to bed, where is that again?" I laughed, nervously.

"Upstairs on your left." Katie said, and I nodded. And I left quickly gosh, what a fool I had made of myself. That Hermione was it, was really something let me tell you.

Hermione's POV

Gryffindor, why did he have to be sorted into Gryffindor of all bloody places. I watched as he limped up the stairs quickly, and I turned to the two others standing there.

"I'm Hermione Granger." I reached out my hand and the boy shook it as well.

"David Mitchell, this is my cousin Tori Halliwell, and you've met her brother Chris." He smiled, and I got a nice spark in his dark brown eyes. I turned to Tori, taking note of her features.

"So where's the rest of your school?" Hermione asked.

"Family you mean. Well Parker got into the yellow house-" Tori began.

"Hufflepuff." I corrected.

"And Prue got into the blue house-" David continued.

"Ravenclaw." I concluded.

"And then Wyatt is in the green house with Bianca." Tori finished.

"Slytherin." I gulped, trying to remember what the last boy had looked like. The one with the long blonde hair, I presume was Wyatt.

"Do you know the Phoenix school well?" I asked, slightly fearing the answer.

"Chris knows Bianca a bit more than the rest of us if you know what I mean." David winked and Tori elbowed him.

"Shut up." Tori said and David laughed.

"Hermione." I heard a familiar voice call. His voice was cool, and slow and slightly slurred. I turned around to see Harry standing on the bottom step with his arm leaning against the railing.

"Harry. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Thinking." He said.

"We'll leave the room to you guys." David said walking towards the boys stairs where Harry stood.

"Are you David?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. But how did you know that?" David said, stepping in front of Tori protectively. Why would he do that, Harry is just Harry. I mean these people didn't really think that Harry Potter would hurt them did they?

"You're name is on your bed, up there. I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." Harry said pointing upstairs.

"Ah, you. Well g'night." David said and then he slowly disappeared leaving behind small blue orbs. I stared at the spot where he once stood, they had entered the Great Hall in the same way.

"What was that?" Harry asked dumfounded.

"Its' called orbing. He's really not supposed to do that." Tori laughed, heading up to her room.

"How did he do that?" Harry asked.

"Not all kind of magic comes from those sticks of yours." Tori said going upstairs, where I slept as well. At least I would have someone to talk to besides Lavender.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Tori Halliwell." I said, rolling my eyes.


End file.
